Iwakura Sakura
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 岩座 (Iwakura - dwelling place of a god (usu. in reference to a large rock)) サクラ (さくら) (Sakura - Cherry blossom) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: CHARAloid - 1st of Characterloid series. (So named because all voices in this series are also OCs with full stories) MODEL: 07 - Pertains to the agent number Sakura is given in her original series. |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | D#5 - B4 | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Saki (friend, idolizes her a bit) Hekine Chinji (best friend, duet partner) Nagisa Seika (friend, acts very motherly towards her) Sora Waffuru (friend) |- | align="center"|AGE |'18' | align="center"|GENRE | Pop | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | http://restorationcentral.weebly.com |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'125lbs ' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Lavender Chalcedony' | align="center"|CREATOR | Sakichu YT DA |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'4" ' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Sakichu' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'New Design' Box Art' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'December 6''' | align="center"|LIKES |'Most animals (except dogs), total coaster junkie, red bean mochi' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'Act 4 Playlist' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'April 12, 2010' | align="center"|DISLIKES | big dogs, having responsibility, large mazes or labyrinths | align="center"|Signature Song | Victorique |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Sakura is a timid but rather ditzy girl. She often blurts the first thing that comes to her mind without ever questioning how insane it may sound. She is quick to cheer people up, but can just as quickly become depressed, herself. She tries to keep a bright outlook and proclaims that she's stronger and smarter than anyone knows...she just doesn't feel like proving it. She has a crippling fear of large dogs, and much prefers cats. Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Golden blonde Eye color: Aqua Nationality: Aossinian Race: Human Favorite Phrase: "Every journey begins with one small step, and other such inspirational phrases." Voice Configuration Recorded and edited with Audacity. Sakura is able to sing at fast speeds, and can handle low pitches as well as high. Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases. Sakura's ACT 4 is available for download, but has not been publicly released. It is still missing some minor sounds (ex. 'tu' 'fo'). It consists of two pitches, one at...somewhere in the middle I forget where, and one at A3 to aid alto singing. It can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/n8v1s4cbzeo2ekm/Iwakura_Sakura_ACT_4.zip Sakura's best configuration is on fresamp with the flags F1Y0 Usage Clause USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Sakura's voice or image without permission. Fanart is perfectly acceptable as long as credit is given to the original creator. It is forbidden to use Sakura's voice under another name or image, as well Please remember to follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Commercial usage of Sakura is forbidden. However, if you get permission from and share some profit with Sakichu, she will be inclined to forgive you. <3 CONTENT Do not use Sakura for anything that violates laws or offends anyone. Because they'll think Sakichu did it. And then Sakichu will have to hunt you down, and really, who wants that? CONTENT It is sctrictly forbidden to use Sakura Iwakura for any form of sexual content/action. Questions about usage with certain songs can be asked by contacting Sakichu. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Sakura's creator, Sakichu. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.